


A Little Rain Will Fall

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ororo worries about one of the rebellious new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Rain Will Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between the first and second seasons. It was written for the "summer storm" prompt on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

“So how much trouble am I in?” Tabitha asks, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. 

“That is not for me to decide,” Ororo replies. “However, I doubt that your punishment will be too harsh. We’ve all lost control of our abilities at one point or another.”

“You, too?”

“Certainly. When I first arrived in America, I was so homesick that my town saw its rainiest summer on record.” Tabitha is obviously trying not to look impressed, and Ororo continues, more sternly, “However, it’s one thing to be unable to restrain yourself due to inexperience. It is quite another to disregard restraint altogether.”

“Hey, I’m anything but inex - ” Tabitha stops herself. “Yeah, I guess I understand.”

Ororo makes a mental note of her response. Tabitha is the most obviously rebellious of the new recruits who arrived at the Institute this summer, but she doesn’t seem to wish to cross any lines that she thinks would result in her expulsion. No matter what they do to try and reach her, it may not be enough.


End file.
